Milly von Moonlight
Życiorys Narodziny. Jej historia zaczęła się 248 lat temu. Milly urodziła się w Canterlocie, w biednej rodzinie. Jej rodzice chronili ją, ukrywali przed pomocą społeczną. Wszystko, co pozyskali dawali córce. W końcu sami byli na granicy śmierci głodowej i podrzucili ją do domu sierot. Miała wówczas pół roku. 'Do 18-stki...' ''Wiek przedszkolny'' Milly od początku była bardzo skryta w sobie. Przez to nie miała rzadnych znajomych. Podczas obiadów starsi wychowankowie zabierali jej skromne jedzenie, przez co bardzo wychudła i często chorowała. W czasie na zabawę siadała w kącie i zasypiała z przeszklonymi oczami. Była mała i nie rozumiała trudnej sytuacji, w której jest sierociniec, a przez to ona sama. Od starszych słuchała historii o bogatych szlachcicach, którzy codziennie jedzą więcej, niż ważą, noszą diamentowe ubrania, a ich dzieci mają mnóstwo zabawek. Milly marzyła o takim życiu, ale wiedziała, że dla niej jest nieosiągalne. ''W szkole'' Kiedy Milly wkroczyła w wiek szkolny zaczęła rozumieć swoją trudną sytuację. Wyobrażała sobie siebie, rodziców i siostrę idących razem przez centrum Canterlotu. Dom sierot nie miał pieniędzy na zatrudnienie nauczyciela, więc nauka sprowadzała się do recytacji wierszy znanych z dzieciństwa opiekunom. Milly, chociaż uczyła się pilnie, to w czasie recytacji spinała się, zaczynała myśleć o rodzicach i nie mogła nic powiedzeć. Za to opiekunki ją biły, a zdrowie pogorszyło się. Wszyscy zorientowali się, że nie umie się postawić, więc oszczędzano na niej jedzenie, a wychowankowie wyżywali się na niej. ''Okres buntu - nastoletnia Milly'' Był to najcięższy okres w jej życiu. Nie godziła się na swój los. Miała kompleksy z powodu swojej chudej sylwetki i braku znaczka. Ciężko zachorowała, ale sytuacja budżetowa sierocińca nie pozwalała na leczenie. W końcu jej stan nieznacznie się poprawił. Mając 17 lat zaczęła przygotowywać się do opuszczenia sierocińca. Mimo skromnego jedzenia była wysoka i nie groziła jej już przemoc fizyczna ze strony wychowanków domu dziecka. Dalej jednak pozostawały wyzwiska i obrażanie. Chociaż jej na to nie pozwalano, potajemnie nauczyła się latać. 'To już koniec...' ''Ostatnie godziny na ziemi'' Osiemnastoletnią Milly wyrzucono z domu dziecka. Wszystko, co miała, to podziurawiony, za mały plaszcz i skrzydła (w tym jedno złamane). Jedyne, co jej zostało, to czekać na koniec. Włóczyła się po ulicach wysłuchując komentarzy przechodniów. W końcu zmarznięta, wyczerpana i głodna zasnęła i... już się nie obudziła... ''Ciemna gwiazda'' Milly poczuła się dziwnie. Było jej ciepło, nic ją nie bolało i mogła latać nie używając skrzydeł. Znajdowała się... Właściwie sama nie wiedziała gdzie, ale czuła, że nie jest przy zwykłych kucykach. Dookoła było zupełnie ciemno. Nagle oczy oślepił jej wielki blask. Przed sobą ujrzała ogromnego alicorna, którego grzywa jaśniała, jak letnie słońce, a oczy błyszczały jak gwiazdy. Chociaż klacz go nie znała, to czuła, że jest on jej bardzo bliski. Przez chwilę rozmawiali bardzo cicho. W końcu alicorn odezwał się mocnym, ale spokojnym głosem: "Twój brak znaczka nie pozwala mi uczynić Cię gwiazdą jaśniejącą na niebie i wskazują drogę zagubionym, ale ze względu na Twój ciężki żywot zostaniesz Ciemną Gwiazdą, o której nikt nie wie, ale jeśli będzie mu źle, tak jak Tobie, to ujrzy twój blask, a Ty dasz mu nadzieję". Mówiąc to, otoczył Milly swoją grzywą, a kiedy ją odsłonił, zjawił się przed nim alicorn o ciele pokrytym białymi gwiazdami. Poleciała na nocne niebo nad Equestrią i do dziś daje tam nadzieję cierpiącym z powodu bliźnich. Dziękuję z przeczytanie życiorysu Milly. Ja płaczę, chociaż sama go napisałam. Wygląd i jego zmiany ''Mała Milly'' Milly jako trzylatka była błękitna, a jej grzywa była ciemnoniebieska. Jej oczy były szafirowe. Mithumb|274pxała dość wysoką i szczupłą sylwetkę. Skrzydła były bardzo małe. ''Milly w wieku szkolnym i jako nastolatka'' Milly przez złe traktowanie jeszcze bardziej wychudła. Jej grzywa i sierść stała się ciemniejsza, a oczy straciły blask.Skrzydła znacznie urosły. Na skórze pojawiły się głębokie i bolesne rany. Dalej nie miała znaczka, ponieważ nie miała warunków, aby rozwijać swoje pasje i talenty. ''Milly jako ciemna gwiazda'' Po śmierci Milly, ponieważ nie miała znaczka stała się Ciemną Gwiazdą. Przez to przede wszystkim zyskała róg (stała się alicornem), jej sierść i grzywa pociemniały i pokryły się białymi gwiazdami, a oczy odzyskały dawny blask. Gdyby jednak... ''Znaczek i twórczość'' Gdyby Milly miała lepszą opiekę i warunki życiowe, to jej znaczkiem byłoby coś związanego z pisaniem piosenek. W najtrudniejszych momentach życia rymy i smutna melodia same wpadały jej do głowy. Dowodem są słowa piosenki, którą zaśpiewała przed śmiercią. Jej słowa zapisał pewien przechodzień: "To rani mnie coraz mocniej I nie wiem już co się stało Dziś idę w osłonie nocnej Nic po mnie już nie zostało Wspomnienia z lat tych źrebięcych Wirują wciąż w mojej głowie '' A w nich spojrzenia szydercze'' Ciągle je czuję na sobie" ''Przyjaciele'' Milly z natury byłaby osobą bardzo towarzyską, jednak jej krucha osobowość, niska pozycja w grupie i brak bliskich osób sprawiły, że stała się niemalże obojętna na własne potrzeby. Nawet jeśli dalej mieszkałaby w biednej dzielnicy Canterlotu i spała pod kartonem, to w pobliżu jej rodziców mieszkały dzieci w jej wieku, z którymi na pewno świetnie by się z nimi dogadywała. Dlaczego VON MOONLIGHT? Klacz nazywała się po prostu Milly. Rodzice nazwali ją Tallylla, ale jako podrzutka, ktoś musiał ją nazwać, a wszystkim wydawała się milutka. Jednak alicorn, ktorego spotkała po śmierci dawał kucykom coś w rodzaju "pośmiertnego nazwiska". Dla Milly zaplanował Moonlight, jednak widząc z góry jej ciężki los postanowił, że szczególnie ją uchonoruje. Dodał więc do niej arystokratycznie bramiące von. Milly nie podoba się ten przyrostek, ale szanuje go, ponieważ został jej nadany przez tajemniczego i majestatycznego kucyka. Chociaż, czy to był kucyk...? Marzenia Milly, jako sierota miała wiele kolorowych marzeń. Były one dla większości kucyków dość oczywiste, wydawałoby się, że każdy źrebak ma to, o czym śniła. ''O zwierzakach'' Milly chciala mieć psa, którego nazwałaby Tookie. Byłby to Norwich Terrier o jasnobrązowej sierści. Codziennie rano kładłby się na jej łóżku i budził na śniadanie. W kuchni czekałby na nią krótkowłosy kot perski imieniem Stroke. Po śniadaniu na podwórku bawilaby się z łaciatym krolikiem Stampee. Są to jednak tylko marzenia... ''O rodzinie'' Jest to chyba podstawowe marzenie każdej sieroty. U Milly wygląda ono tak: 'Mama' Jej mama w marzeniach jest wysokim, lazurowym jednorożcem o białej grzywie i niebieskich oczach. Jej znaczek to bukiet kwiatów. Codziennie robi Milly śniadanie i bardzo ją kocha. Córka może z nią rozmawiać o wszystkim. 'Tata' Milly marzyła o tacie z poczuciem humoru. W jej snach jest on wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym pegazem o granatowej sierści i lazurowej grzywie. 'Siostra' W marzeniach klaczy pojawiła się też jej siostra. Mialaby ona sześć lat i wygląd podobny do Milly. Razem bawiłyby się i rozmawiały. ''Tak na koniec'' :: Dzięki za przeczytanie artykułu o Milly, lub przynajmniej jego części :3. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś zostawił/a opinię w komentarzu, ponieważ napracowałam się nad tym artykułem i chcę poznać tego wyniki w oczach innych. :: Filly :3 (dyskusja) 14:14, sie 1, 2014 (UTC) znana również jako ♠♥Filly♥♠ (dyskusja) 10:40, wrz 13, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Alicorny Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczka Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki